Alone
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Lily and Oliver have been alone before...just not like this. Maybe if Miley wasn't glued to Jake she could help. Oh well, this one they will have to deal with on their own.


**I don't own anything, except love, which i share, with you : ) my friends jessica and elana told me to put that. It is a Loliver oneshot and its bangin.**

Lily's POV

Yep. It was completely and totally…AWKWARD. I mean yeah me and Oliver tag along on a lot of Miley's dates but we never had to be _ALONE_ together. After the movie, Miley and Jake decided to take a lovey dovey moonlit walk on the beach. I mean after given it the millionth shot after countless breakups and makeups I can't see why it is necessary for me and Oliver to be dragged along. Miley insisted we come and here I am alone with Oliver, yeah did I mention _ALONE_! It wasn't like our normal alone time of skateboarding, surfing and soda chugging but we were sitting… on the beach…under the stars…_alone_.

Oliver's POV

Dry. My mouth is so dry. Me, Smokin Oaken, actually speechless! I mean I always have something to say, always! I even talk when I know its going to be answered by a slap on the arm from Miley or a punch in the ribs from Lils; however, tonight I can't think of anything to say. All I can think about is how I hate being dragged by Miley to this Jiley temporary love fest and how I am now sitting under the stars with Lils _ALONE_! There are no skateboards, no sodas, no distractions and I am so confused. She is looking off in the distance, probably wondering why I am acting so weird. Wait, why am I acting so weird? Its just me and my best bud Lily. She has doughnut eating contest with me, she plays flag football with me and the guys, she argues with me every chance she gets, she wrestles with me, she has the prettiest eyes, her hair smells so sweet, she is so…

"Ummm. Do I have like a booger or something? Cuz if you stare at me any harder a gigantic hole is going to burn through me head," She giggled with a hint of nerves in her voice.

Had I really been staring at her without realizing it. Well at least she broke the silence. Now Oaken, all I have to do is muster up a response. I mean come on its just Lily.

"Yeah it is really pretty out here," I said trying to sound as relaxed as possible.

Hold on wait did I just tell her it was pretty out here? That doesn't have anything to do with boogers. Wait! If I was staring at her and then I told her it was "pretty out here"…Oh my gosh! I just told Lily she was pretty.

"I mean the beach is pretty, not you," I hurriedly said. Wait! Ahh! I'm so stupid.

"What the…" She began with a scowl.

"I mean the beach being pretty is what I was talking about before not that you are pretty but I don't mean that you aren't pretty because you are pretty too it's just you being pretty isn't what I was talking about at first but you are seriously pretty and the beach is pretty and I was staring at you thinking about how pretty you I mean how pretty the beach is because the beach is pretty," I quickly rambled.

Lily's POV

"Huh?" What the heck is Oliver talking about. He is so weird…which actually makes me feel less weird. At first he wasn't saying anything and now he is rambling about how pretty the beach is and how pretty I am. Yeah, this _alone _thing should be easier now because as usually he is talking all over the place and….Wait! I'm pretty! Oliver told me I'm…oh my gosh! Okay yeah it is definitely awkward again because he just called me pretty and we are…

"ALONE!" I screamed. Oops, I was supposed to think that not burst his eardrum.

"Yeah. I've noticed," he remarked sarcastically obviously trying to cover up his prior compliment.

"Ssorry," I stammered and turned to look over in the distance at Miley and Jake tongue wrestling on an abandoned sand castle. When I turned back, Oliver was looking at the

same "lovely view."

"They're really going for it aren't they," I laughed and nudged him gently with my elbow in his ribs.

"Yeah they are," he laughed. "Why is it that Miley always drags us along on these dates?"

"Because we don't have lives," I said plainly and we burst into a fit of laughter. Then it happened. The laughter had subsided and here we were again together…_alone_. I looked away, he looked away and the awkwardness lingered in the atmosphere once again.

"So…….," I started and trailed off.

Oliver's POV

"So….," I mimicked Lily. This is stupid. It's just Lily and the only way to get over this awkwardness is to accept it, accept that…

Lily's POV

This is so lame. It's just Oliver and the only solution to getting rid of this awkwardness is to accept it, to accept that…

No POV

"We're _alone_," Lily and Oliver said simultaneously.

"Yeah, we are," Oliver said as he turned to face Lily.

"And uh did you mean, you know… what you said earlier," Lily asked as she turned to face Oliver.

Oliver blushed because he knew she was wondering if he really thought she was pretty.

"Lily, of course you're pretty. I mean even a blind man could feel how radiant you are," Oliver said maintaining eye contact with Lily.

"Oliver, that was pretty lame," Lily laughed as Oliver pretended to be hurt by what she said.

"Well excuse me," Oliver huffed as he stuck his nose in the air and shooed her with his hand. "I'll just save my compliments for this lovely beach."

Lily laughed harder and Oliver joined her. "Being _alone_ with you on the beach isn't so bad Oaken," Lily teased.

"Good thing you feel that way because I was thinking that…," Oliver began as he inched closer to Lily. "That we…"

"Haaa haaa! Jakey you are sooo funny," Miley interrupted as Lily and Oliver looked up to find Miley and Jake standing in front of them with their hands intertwined. "You two ready to go, it is late and Jake needs his rest for his plane ride to New York tomorrow."

Lily's POV

Great timing Miley.

"Yeah. We're all set," Oliver started as he stood up and offered me a hand to pull me up from our spot on the beach. We walked Jake to his limo that awaited him at the edge of the street and Miley back to her place. Then it was just the two of us walking to our houses that sat directly across from each other. _Alone_. However, this time _alone_ was pretty nice. We talked and joked and before I realized it we we're each on our porch looking across at the other. And I couldn't help but wonder…

Oliver's POV

"What were you going to say earlier," she screamed from across the street. Well Oaken, what were you going to say to your best friend Lily. Is she really still just Lily? I comfortably blushed in the distance as I decided to say, "That we should spend more time _alone. _Umm kind of like the _alone_ we spent tonight."… Why did I have to yell that across the street, why did I have to notice how pretty she is and how much being _alone_ is more fun than the times we had been alone together…

"Yeah. _Alone_ definitely sounds great," she responded with a grin and turned to walk inside here house.


End file.
